


The Light Angel

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thought he was human. When he can no longer pretend, there's only one person who could understand. (Can be seen as slash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as slash. I just felt maybe Luke could be the one, the single person who was smart enough and maybe immortal enough to never trip chasing him. Someone the Doctor would never fear to leave behind because he could trust Luke to never let that happen.
> 
> I know it's strange if you think about their ages, but in my head I see this spark in Luke that means he would be good enough to keep up with the Doctor without any help. I think they would make amazing soulmates and together, neither of them would feel so alone anymore. I don't think of this relationship as being sexual at all but I can't think of words strong enough to describe two people in love and it not being sexual.

Amy was laughing at Rory when this all started. He couldn’t even remember why; they were just laughing and then the TARDIS tipped. Amy screamed and her flame red hair fanned out as the TARDIS lurched forward and he barely caught her as they tumbled over together on to the sharp metal grates of the TARDIS floor. They heard the eerily beautiful sounds the TARDIS makes as it comes to a landing and then all was still.

It was impossible because the Doctor had told them they had already landed and he was on his harness below decks. No- one could be flying the ship. Looking up at Amy was the only warning Rory got before she gleefully sprinted to the door. She ignored the doctor shouting at them over the intercom to stay put.

He didn’t quite catch her before they stepped out into what looked like a well styled attic that had been transformed into a bedroom. Rory didn’t know what Amy was expecting but everything was quiet. Amy looked disappointed.

“Amy, that was dangerous, you need to be more careful.” He tried.

“Oh, you’re not going to start sounding like my Aunt too, are you?”

Rory glared at her, ready to start explaining that he’d have no one if she got hurt, when they realised the attic wasn’t nearly as empty as they first thought.

“Doctor...” Rory turned at the sound of a soft mewling cry near the doorway. There was a young boy who only looked 14 years old. He stumbled, walking forward towards them and it was Rory’s nature to catch hold of him, keeping him straight. The boy laughed embarrassed but still clung to him rather than letting go and his hands moved to his shoulder. He was blind, Rory realised. His eyes glazed white.

“Are you okay?” Rory asked.

“I’m okay for now, Doctor, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“No, erm I’m Rory, my wife Amy’s here as well. The Doctor’s still in the TARDIS...” Even as he said it, the Doctor appeared at the door.

“Why do you never listen to me, we could have fallen into a black hole for all you knew, then how would I save you?” He looked around and smelled the air. “Ah, yes, we’re on earth, around November 2010. I hope the TARDIS isn’t planning on exploding again.”

“Erm... Doctor. This boy here...” Rory’s nervous interruptions finally got the Doctor’s attention and he looked at the boy. To say he looked more surprised than the time Rory came back to life was an understatement. His gaze softened in a way neither him nor Amy had ever seen before. Rory exchanged a look with his wife and knew she had seen it as well.

“Luke?” The Doctor asked.

“Yes?”Luke replied blushing slightly. He seemed pleased the Doctor remembered who he was.

“Where’s your mum?” This confused Rory and Amy even more. It crossed Rory’s mind in a second of insanity that this was the Doctor’s son but he dismissed the thought just as quickly. There was nothing family in the tone of hero worship Luke was sporting.

“She had the opportunity to go to a planet that you had shown her once and that she desperately wanted to go to. I said I’d look after Earth while she was gone. Only now... I’m out of my depth.” Luke replied. He edged his way along his bed to find a glass tube at the end of it. It was only then the Doctor noticed he was blind. Luke tended to keep his gaze lowered and the Doctor... well he had taken ages to notice Rory when he had come back from the dead.

Luke tried to pass the tube to where the Doctor had been but the Doctor already had the boy scooped up and on the bed so Rory caught it, yelping when the raw energy of it tingled in his palms.

The Doctor barked out instructions to the boy while he sonicked away at him and Luke complied, not even complaining when the Doctor’s lack of boundaries kicked in and he was practically breathing in the same air.

“Is this safe,” Rory asked about the tube that sparked in his hands. Better safe than sorry, was his motto.

“Don’t worry Rory, it’s just a battery. An ingenious battery that I probably couldn’t have designed myself but a battery nonetheless.” The Doctor so focused on examining Luke’s eyes and hitting his sonic that he didn’t notice Luke blush.

“I did call you; everybody’s been calling you and writing you messages for your psychic paper. ”Luke was quieter than Rory but seemed confident in himself despite that. “A race called the Junequette arrived around two weeks ago and they made everyone on Earth blind. They only wanted to live on Earth, so they took away the only sense that would make it known to us they were there. They’re like ghosts so it’s only because of Mr. Smith and K-9 that we knew they were there, at all.”

“The good news is it doesn’t seem to be permanent. It should wear off once you’re no longer exposed to the Junequette’s dust but I don’t know how long that could take.” The Doctor reassured him.

“I’ve been talking to their leader since a week ago but they won’t budge. We tried explaining. We gave them other options to our planet and promised them we will get them there safely but they don’t trust us. They need that battery, if you can find their ship and install the battery, it will collect all the Junequette and allow you to transport them all without injuring them.”

“Is that all? We’re on it!” Amy beamed. Rory thought Luke was lucky he didn’t get his hair ruffled the way Amy was looking at the kid. Such a cutie she’d say.

“This will lead you to them.” Luke said passing the Doctor a small alien device. This boy was getting stranger and stranger. Rory wondered if he was even human and what his relationship to the Doctor actually was.

The Doctor gave Luke a strange look before pulling away. Luke caught his hand again. “Promise me you’ll come back after you’ve saved the world. Mum won’t forgive you if you don’t say hello at least.” The Doctor didn’t seem to say anything, yet when the Doctor walked to the TARDIS the time, Luke was smiling softly.

“Off we go!” The Doctor grinned and hurried Amy and Rory back into the TARDIS. They were off to face the Junequette apparently.

***

Amy was staring at the Doctor with a Cheshire grin on her face and Rory was worried. His wife was scary when she got like this. “Sooo.. who was that?” She asked.

The Doctor was already flying around the TARDIS pressing buttons and tying wires to the device Luke had given him. “Who?Oh... Luke... Lukey-boy. His mum used to travel with me a very long time ago. Now she protects Earth from aliens with the help of Luke and some of his friends. Makes my job easier, and they’re much more trustworthy than unit or torchwood. I really don’t like people who think guns are the best way to solve...problems.”

Rory placed the “battery” on the counter where it wouldn’t roll off. “Is Luke your son?” He felt it necessary to ask. Both the Doctor and Amy looked at him horrified but then Amy seemed to consider the idea.

“Why would you think something as completely insane as that?” The Doctor laughed.

“Well...” Rory stuttered, blushing. “You seemed to care about Luke alot... He’s seems really knowledgeable for a 12 year old and you knew his mum a long time...” Rory was going to continue but now the Doctor looked like his theory wildly contrasted with Rory’s and he didn’t want to seem stupid.

“No...no it’s not possible. Though I did have a daughter once without my consent but I don’t think that could happen again and I’m not going to reproduce with a human because that’s just...ergh. ”

***

Luckily the Junequette are far more afraid of threats from the Doctor than they are from humans and they take one of the optional planets. Luke’s device also can be used to store the Junequette as the Doctor transports them there. They’re back in the attic within a couple of hours.

Yet they find the whole house empty. The furniture gone as well.

“Where’s he gone?” Amy huffed. The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver and sonics the wall. He’s gone mad, or so Rory thought until with fanfare a computer erupted from the previously solid wall.

“Alien presence detected. The Doctor.” The computer announced, “I would like to thank you on behalf of the earth for saving the day once again.”

“A talking computer! No way!” Amy exclaimed happily.

“Where’s Luke? Tell me exactly!” The Doctor demanded.

“I’m afraid I cannot divulge that information. Luke is beyond my sensor range.” Mr. Smith replied.

“What are you talking about? You’re sensors include the whole of Earth. You must know where he is.” The Doctor demanded, angry.

“Luke left Earth last year by his own means.” Mr Smith sounded equally angry his skills were being questioned.

“What about Sarah? Where is she?” The Doctor tried.

“Exact co-ordinates (3delta/7836xb).”

The Doctor was already back inside the TARDIS plotting the route in. Rory barely had time to close the door before they were off.

When they found themselves in a graveyard it wasn’t what any of them expected.

Sarah Jane Smith.

The writing on the tombstone read.

“You lied, Luke.” The Doctor spoke. “You’ve been trying to save the world all on your own.” He reached forward and took an orb resting on top of the tombstone. The minute he touched it, a hologram appeared of Luke.

“I’m sorry.” Luke sounded scared and upset. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come back if you knew there was nothing to come back for. But you’re the closest thing to family I’ve got. Mum always talked about you and...”

Luke closes himself down. That’s the only way to describe it. He seems to be trying to stop himself crying. Amy had told Rory how the Doctor’s weakness is kids crying but that’s nothing compared to watching a kid trying his best not to cry, to be brave even when it seems to hurt. The Doctor seems to flounder. Rory would bet the Doctor would do anything right then to remove that look from Luke’s face.

“Clyde and Rani moved on without me.” Luke continued smiling fondly. “They’re married now with kids. Sorry to correct you Doctor but it’s not the year 2010, it’s 2024. I want to go travelling with you too. I wonder if you’d let me if I asked... Either way, I wouldn’t, I won’t be just another one of your companions. I want to be your equal...” Luke said like he thought about it a lot.

“You can’t stop running, Doctor. So I’m going to prove I can catch you. I’ll prove I can keep up and that you won’t be able to leave me behind if I fall, like my mum.” Luke smiled a bit. “ See you soon, Doctor.

The message ended an all three of them were left stumped.

Rory watched the Doctor for a reaction.

“No-one’s tried to chase me before.” He said almost wonderingly to himself. Rory thought he saw the hint of a smile but when the Doctor turned around he looked rather set to leave. He slipped the bauble with the hollogram into his pocket and off they went.

  
  


  
  



End file.
